


Жили они долго и счастливо и кончили одновременно (правда, не совсем)

by burnyourheart, Moonbike



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnyourheart/pseuds/burnyourheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbike/pseuds/Moonbike
Summary: Гей-секс для начинающих





	Жили они долго и счастливо и кончили одновременно (правда, не совсем)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After (Below the Waist)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114347) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Спасибо бете, которая соблазнила меня этим фандомом

— Все хорошо? — переспрашивает Пит сотый раз, не зная, как остановиться.

Патрик закатывает глаза, но и сам выглядит растерянным, так что Пит все равно не понимает, «хорошо» или «не хорошо».

С другой стороны, если бы это Патрик сейчас совал пальцы ему в задницу, то Пит бился бы в истерике или что-то типа того, так что не стоит выебываться, пожалуй.

— Это приятно? — интересуется Пит, хотя все ещё скептически настроен к идее в целом.

Патрик на полном серьезе задумывается, что ему ответить. 

— Это странно, — говорит он, наконец, с такой серьёзностью, что Питу едва удается не заржать.

Это их обычная реакция, когда дело доходит до Настоящего Гейского Секса. 

Они долго шли к этому моменту, потому что Патрику нужно было время, — и Питу, честно говоря, тоже. Несмотря на то, что опыта в сексе у него было больше, чем у Патрика (хотя это спорно), никто из них ещё не был в такой ситуации, ну в смысле, не спал с парнями, и им приходилось учиться по ходу.

Ну и, с какого-то момента, член Патрика уже не казался Питу дурацким, а Патрик перестал испуганно дёргаться от стояка Пита посередине минета, как будто это пушка, готовая в любую минуту выстрелить ему спермой в глаз; наконец, оба они перестали давиться от смеха, раздеваясь друг перед другом, и вот сейчас... Сейчас они впервые делают ЭТО, и Пит мужественно готов признать, что чертовски боится все испортить.

— Эй, — встревает Патрик в поток его мыслей, отстраняясь. — Привет, ты про меня не забыл?

Пит кусает губы, сдерживая несколько истерический смешок, и примирительно целует Патрика возле ключицы. Осторожно, он начинает двигать пальцами, растягивая и разминая, что, как он читал, сделает следующий шаг менее болезненным.

Патрик кривится, но не останавливает его. 

— Это, — заявляет он наконец, — извращение какое-то, просто чтоб ты знал... Оох.

У Пита перехватывает дыхание — вот, он нашел ту самую легендарную простату, о которой столько слышал! — и сразу же повторяет движение, наблюдая за Патриком во все глаза.

Патрик шумно вдыхает и склоняет голову набок, сосредоточенно хмурится и непроизвольно шевелит губами. Пальцы Пита продолжают поглаживать еле ощутимый бугорок внутри, и Патрик даже немного закатывает глаза.

— Вау, — выдыхает он, подрагивая.

Пит абсолютно с ним согласен. И правда, «вау».

Некоторое время он продолжает делать то же самое, завороженно наблюдая, как член Патрика напрягается и крепнет, и чувствует, как его собственное тело отвечает на это.

— Вау,— снова шепчет Патрик. — Сделай уже что-нибудь.

Пит замирает и испуганно таращит на него глаза, затем высвобождает пальцы и наощупь ищет смазку и презервативы. Гейский секс определенно требует больших церемоний, чем традиционный.

Патрик наблюдает за ним с настороженностью, лениво поглаживая себя, вероятно, чтобы не уснуть, пока Пит копается. В их совместных исследованиях тупых ситуаций столько же, сколько самого секса, но менее классными они от этого не становятся. Пит счастлив, что проходит через это вместе с Патриком, потому что ни с кем другим на свете он не мог бы так ржать, подъебывать и позволять подъебывать в ответ, пробуя новые штуки. 

Это клево и опьяняюще, а иногда чертовски стремно, и сейчас как раз то самое "иногда".

— Ты готов? – тревожно спрашивает Пит, нависая над Патриком и не делая ничего больше.

Патрик фыркает. 

— Да откуда я, блять, знаю? — резонно отвечает он и добавляет, — Не порви меня, ладно? — и, окей, это не та картинка, которую Пит хотел сейчас представить.

Он садится обратно на пятки. 

— Может, это плохая идея.

Патрик недовольно пялится на него. 

— Может быть, — отвечает он сварливо. — Но ты только что тыкал пальцами мне в задницу, и если ты боишься, то надо было раньше тормозить. А теперь иди сюда и трахни меня уже.

— Мм, красавчик, — посмеивается Пит. — Даже не знаю, как я мог сопротивляться твоим чарам все эти годы.

— Тебе придется сопротивляться мои чарам гораздо дольше, если ты что-нибудь не сделаешь прямо вот сейчас. Серьезно, соберись, мать твою.

Пит снова забывает, как дышать, потому что, господи, он собирается трахнуть Патрика Стампа, и – и, честно говоря, он в душе не ебет, что с этим делать.

Он придвигается обратно и толкается в Патрика с равной долей жадности и волнения, изо всех сил всматриваясь, как на лице Патрика любопытство сменяется паникой, и… охблятькакжетесно, не-не, так быть не должно, наверняка он делает ему больно, а вдруг…

И тут Патрик начинает хохотать.

Пит аж отдергивается, потому что последнее, что должен делать сейчас Патрик, это ржать, во всяком случае, если он хочет, что Пит довел дела до конца, и вообще-то это бесит.

— Эй, — произносит, наконец, Пит, и его голос звучит скорее сдавленно, чем обиженно, а губы неуклюже дёргаются в улыбке против воли, хотя он ещё даже не врубился, что здесь смешного. Просто невозможно не чувствовать себя счастливым, когда Патрик смеётся. — Какого хрена, чувак?

— Просто это, — Патрик так заливается, что едва может говорить, — это пиздец какое странное ощущение, Пит.

Пит пробует возмутиться. 

— Мы занимаемся сексом, Патрик. А ну-ка, серьезно давай! — но на самом деле, ему уже трудно сдерживать смех.

— Прости, прости, — Патрик прочищает горло, что возбуждает Пита еще сильнее, и делает удивительное лицо, вероятно, в его представлении похожее мимику на человека, близкого к оргазму. 

— О, бейби, — произносит он, якобы задыхаясь, и снова смеется. — Еще, сильнее, задай мне как следует…

На этом Пит не выдерживает и начинает ржать вместе с ним.

— Задница ты.

— Бля, не надо сейчас про задницу!

Пит сдается, утыкается лицом Патрику в шею и смеется, смеется, смеется, и в какой-то момент этого синхронного дергания их тел хохот переполняет Пита, и он кончает, продолжая ржать, вот уж чего правда с ним никогда не случалось раньше, это в принципе одна из самых тупых вещей в истории человечества – но еще никогда секс не доставлял ему столько удовольствия и не был такой веселой штукой.

Он выходит из Патрика, как только у него возвращается способность шевелиться, и Патрик гримасничает, показывая, что чувствует в процессе, и Пит все еще посмеивается, сползая вниз, чтобы отсосать ему.

Пит уверен, что гейский секс работает не так.

Но ничего. Они разберутся, все будет как надо. А пока впереди их ждет еще много веселого.


End file.
